Equivocaciones
by Lady Bardo - SummerWineSip
Summary: (FANFIC ANTIGUO) La vida de muerte y dolor de Xena ha terminado por afectar a su amistad con Gabrielle, llevando la relación de ambas mujeres a un camino de destrucción donde hay cabida para el sexo, pero no para el amor. ¿Serán capaces de reparar todas las equivocaciones que arrastran...?
1. Chapter 1

**¡AVISO A NAVEGANTES! Esta historia fue escrita hace entre 7 y 10 años. Pongo este aviso nada más empezar para informar a los lectores de que, aunque esta historia me pertenece, pertenece a una yo mucho más joven e inexperta y, por lo tanto, digo yo que se notará mucho mucho en la redacción, la ortografía y la historia. Pero este relato, como otros tantos, ha formado parte de mis comienzos literarios y mi mundo Xenite y quería evitar que se perdieran en la nada ahora que cierran tantas webs abandonadas. Así que he querido recuperarlo y subirlo aquí por si alguien quiere leerlo (o releerlo).**

 **Además, qué mejor momento que este en el que parece que Xena renace de sus cenizas (nunca mejor dicho) y que quizás volvamos a tener nuevos capítulos (pordiospordiospordios que no la caguen...).**

 **Dicho esto, intentaré no tocar mucho el relato original (aunque me muera por meterle mano y editarlo de pies a cabeza...) porque A) quiero respetar el relato original y su esencia, y B) no tendría tiempo de retocar todas las historias que pretendo subir. Por supuesto, a pesar de todo me encantaría leer vuestros reviews y comentarios y, como siempre, nos vemos por las redes :) Tumbrl y Twitter: Summerwinesip**

 **Me callo ya y... ¡a leer!**

* * *

 **EQUIVOCACIONES**

No sé que somos ahora. Sí sé que no he manchado su espíritu más de lo esperado cuando iniciamos nuestro viaje juntas. Pero la he cambiado. Prefiero no pensar que en algún momento algo se me escapo de las manos y la transforme a mi imagen y semejanza.

No, eso no puede ser así. La quiero, éramos amigas, almas gemelas. Y aún seguimos siéndolo, aún tenemos esa unión, o al menos en lo que a mí respecta. Pero ahora hemos dado un paso hacia atrás, un paso negativo y superficial. Dejé que mis sentimientos me influyeran diariamente y después que la persuadieran a ella.

Y es que solo soy una necia guerrera, que se cree muy inteligente. Sepa lo que sepa, haya vivido lo que haya vivido, no logre defender a Gabrielle de mi yo más oscuro. Y por mi culpa nos encontramos con ese paso que tira de mi hacia atrás.

Todo empezó cuando nos encontrábamos en el desierto. Unas tribus nómadas pretendían someter a Gabrielle a la pena de muerte. No diré si fue justo o no, solo reconoceré que mi acto de salvarla a cualquier precio, me delató. Fui contra todos los principios que he intentado inculcar en Gabrielle desde que de alguna forma se esta convirtiendo en un proyecto de guerrera.

Pero por si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, he de añadir, que esa misma noche, en nuestro campamento y junto a una cálida hoguera, le hice una confesión: "Gabrielle, en la vida de todos hay algo que va mas allá del bien común. Para mi es lo que tú significas en mi vida". Tenía la intención de que pareciese una explicación a mi comportamiento de aquel día, pero sé que no sonó así.

Soy consciente del control que tengo sobre mi cuerpo y mis sentimientos y lo que se transmitir y provocar. Y estoy casi segura de que lo utilicé en contra de Gabrielle. Sentía que mi corazón se desbordaba de amor y sin pensar en lo que Gabrielle pudiese sentir hacia mí, la seduje, haciéndola total participe de mi desbocada pasión.

Tras superar aquel horrible día y ya junto a la hoguera, me limité a animarla. Una mirada, una sonrisa de total tristeza por todo lo ocurrido y un abrazo, fue mi triste intento de consolarla. Rodeé sus hombros con mi brazo y dejé que su cabeza descansara contra mi. Entonces de sus turbadores labios se escapó un gimoteo, un lánguido suspiro más bien. No pude evitar compartir su pena y antes de darme cuenta, la abrazaba fuertemente contra mí, mientras ella respiraba hondo en mi hombro, dejando escapar húmedas lágrimas. Acaricié su cabello con una mano, manteniendo la otra protectoramente sobre su espalda, acercándola más, para que supiese que me tenía a su lado.

Continué acariciando su pelo, entrelazando mis dedos con sus cabellos y siseando en su oído palabras de tranquilidad, a fin de que se sintiese mejor. Al poco rato, ella salió de mi abrazo argumentando, con una sonrisa fingida, que se encontraba mejor. La miré a los ojos y no quise llevarla la contraria. Tan solo sujeté su rostro con mi mano y besé su frente. No es una actitud extraña entre nosotras, al menos no así explicado. Pero sé que ese gesto, normalmente simple y amistoso, pretendió ser cálido, más bien abrasador, dejando una peligrosa marca de fuego en la piel de mi amiga. En ese instante recordé mi brazo aun sobre la espalda de Gabrielle y lo dejé caer muerto, para evitar que el contacto de mi piel sobre la suya, volviera a crear el mismo efecto que mis labios. Pero ella tenía otra idea en mente. Alcanzó mi mano y volvió a depositarla en la espalda, donde se encontraba. Agarró mi rostro, como hiciera yo y besó mi frente. A continuación, y como si nada de lo ocurrido, hubiera sido real, me miró a los ojos.

Esperaba mi reacción y esperaba que mi reacción fuese la que fue. Utilicé mi mano y su situación para atraerla hacia mí, y cuando no había más separación que la indispensable, rocé sus labios con los míos. Solo un levísimo toque, como apertura de lo que vendría a continuación: volví a reclamar sus ojos, pero se encontraban cerrados. Me acerque a ella y mantuve nuestros labios más tiempo unidos, iniciando un beso que se volvió atropellado y furioso. Tras eso, no hubo más opción que una desenfrenada noche de pasión. Rudas caricias, prendas rasgadas y oscuros y torturantes besos…

Tan solo el recuerdo de aquello me hace llorar, y al contrario de lo que siempre había soñado, no es de felicidad.

Había sido una noche tan vacía de sentimientos, tan superficial… tan parecida a todo mi pasado. Un escalofrió de terror recorre mi espalda. Gabrielle siempre ha sido quien me ayudaba en la balanza que es ahora mi vida. Y en el intento de estabilizarme a pesar del pasado, ella era todo lo positivo que tenía. Pero mi motivación para conseguir todo cambio positivo, está transformándose. O al menos nuestra relación. ¡Y yo no quiero eso!

Pero por si no hubiera sido suficiente aquella noche juntas, que apenas debió de pasar de un horrible desahogo puntual y sin amor, a la mañana siguiente, yo, junto con mi desconsuelo, desperté entre mis mantas, alejada de los brazos de Gabrielle, alejada de mi despertar perfecto.

Llevaba tantísimo tiempo deseándolo, y como si los dioses me odiaran, ocurre tan solo con el fin de machacarme en lo más profundo de mi corazón: nada de dulces besos con el amanecer, ni maravillosas palabras que conllevan confesiones de sentimientos escondidos. Nada de un amoroso despertar con su sonrisa y entre sus brazos.

Esa misma mañana, cuando Gabrielle despertó, se sentó frente a mi, con las cenizas de la hoguera testigo de todo, entre nosotras. Me miró a los ojos, y como si no nada hubiera pasado, cogió una porción de su desayuno y comenzamos a hablar.

Algo tan simple como una noche con alguien, no hubiera significado nada en mi pasado. Pero con Gabrielle, el hecho de que no significara nada, me mata por dentro

De todas formas si en su día conseguí quedarme en el plano de amiga, conseguiré ahora amoldarme a la nueva situación. A la amante esporádica, la de ayuda para descargarse y consolar sus demonios internos. Visto con algo de positividad incluso puede ser una nueva forma de acercarnos más…

Y aquí me encuentro, llorando en silencio en mitad de la noche como una tonta enamorada, por fantasías e imposibles, mientras cerca de mí, a la distancia de un brazo, se encuentra lo único que quiero para vivir. Entonces, mirándola y recordando lo que tengo, y en parte no tengo, observo que algo perturba su sueño. Esta completamente dormida y apenas sacude el cuerpo, pero un gesto de incomodidad aborda su rostro y frunce el entrecejo, con gesto torcido. Tiene una pesadilla y no es para menos, pues en los últimos días hemos superado su incidente en el desierto con aquel muchacho, a unos caníbales que intentaron devorarla, un enfrentamiento con una parte sangrienta y nórdica de mi pasado y algunas aventuras más, como tener que ayudar al prepotente de Ares a huir de sus propios señores de la guerra. En resumen, no son hechos que puedan dejar fácilmente en paz a una mente.

Dejo de pensar en mis cosas, y la muevo agarrándola por los hombros, para evitar que se altere al despertarse y se levante más agitada. La muevo con suavidad y ella abre los ojos al momento. Su respiración es agitada y veo que mira en todas direcciones, para ubicarse…

"Solo ha sido una pesadilla, solo eso" sonrió cuando parece que Gabrielle va a hablar "¿Qué soñaste?"

"Nada… una mezcla entre Brunilda, y yo matando como ella y… nada, lo de siempre"

"No es lo de siempre, es lo que no debería ser nunca. Tu no podrás jamás parecerte a Brunilda, y menos matar a destajo y por diversión. Tus pesadillas son una dolorosa repetición de recuerdos" susurro preocupada, pero se que no es momento de charlas "Pero hasta que no dejes de machacarte con esas repeticiones absurdas, estaré aquí para despertarte"

"Gracias" sisea con una gran sonrisa. Lo que le he dicho es una verdad que ella ya sabía, pero compruebo que aun así me lo agradece. Me abraza dulcemente, y teniendo su rostro junto al mío, noto su aroma, su suavidad. Ambas nos separamos y nos retiramos a nuestras sábanas dispuestas a tumbarnos y seguir durmiendo. Desde luego, nos tumbamos y lo hacemos en nuestras mantas, pero no alcanzamos los brazos de Morfeo. Las dos estamos tendidas en dirección a la otra, y en ambos rostros, sobre la improvisada almohada que es un doblete en la sábana, tenemos la mirada fija en los ojos de la otra.

Ella da el primer paso. Estira su mano y yo la recojo con la mía. Deja que yo la deslice hasta estar junto a mi, distancia suficiente para que ella se haga con mis labios.

A la mañana siguiente, no hablaremos de esto, los fogosos y enfadados besos, pasarán al montón de lo callado; el roce de nuestras pieles, nuestras caricias, todo se acumulara con mi dolor.

Pero no me quejo, pues yo me lo busco. Me dejo llevar y ruedo para ponerme sobre ella cubriéndola de besos y descubriendo su cuerpo de ropa.

* * *

Atravesamos la entrada de los límites de Atenas, pero aun tardamos un reloj de arena en llegar al núcleo de la ciudad, por lo que cayó la tarde cuando encontramos una posada con habitaciones libres. El alojamiento sale demasiado caro para mi gusto, y es por culpa de las fiestas celebradas en honor a Apolo y la llegada del verano. Va a ser una semana… entretenida

No he terminado de pagar un establo y subir todas las alforjas de Argo a la habitación, cuando Gabrielle ya se ha hecho con un horario de todos los acontecimientos. La dejaré que haga lo que quiera, porque yo pienso echarme y descansar de estos últimos días. Si me deja…

"¡Xena! ¡No te tumbes! Hay mucho que ver"

"Déjalo, que yo te espero aquí, tumbadita" siseo contra las sábanas, con los ojos cerrados y respirando levemente. Oigo que me lanza una bolsa y la agarro en el aire, a centímetros de mi cara, aunque desde luego, sin abrir los ojos

"Si no te levantas ya, vamos a comprobar cuantas bolsas puedes llegar a parar"

"Gab" gimoteo. Pero no sirve de nada. Oigo como se prepara y coge impulso para otro proyectil "Esta bien" gruño con tono cascarrabias, abriendo los ojos. Me levanto con una voltereta y caigo frente a Gabrielle, que me mira sonriendo triunfante "¿Qué?"

"Ves, si que tienes energías para ir"

"¿Quién dijo nada de energía? ¡Me faltan ganas!" gruño.

* * *

A pesar de que todos saben que su Olimpo esta muerto, los muy teatreros engalan cada rincón de la ciudad en estas fechas, creando una preciosa visión de la misma. Los preparativos ya han acabado y todos se preocupan tan solo de divertirse. Veo al final de la calle la fachada del teatro y en los ojos de Gabrielle, unos nervios que la debaten entre salir corriendo o guardar la compostura. así que no la hago esperar. Entre la multitud abro camino para que nadie en medio ande estorbando y así a los pocos minutos nos encontramos frente a nosotras el edificio. Es fantástico, tiene una entrada decorada con columnas cuyos capitales han debido de requerir horas de laborioso trabajo y los materiales con los que se decora cada piedra son tan caros como preciosos. Junto a la puerta se encuentra un hombre, sentado en un improvisado tenderete, recogiendo los nombres de los participantes. Gabrielle no tarda en verlo, y menos en correr hasta el. Yo la observo desde lejos, porque no me doy demasiada prisa para alcanzarla. El muchacho es Virgil y se que le hace ilusión verle, quizás más de la que me gusta imaginar.

Oigo unos pasos detrás mío.

Alguien me tapa los ojos.

Pero no seré yo quien aparte esas manos. Aun sabiendo la respuesta, las toco y pregunto quien es:

"Tendrás que adivinarlo, mama" bromea ella

"Hmmmm… ahora mismo no caigo" contesto haciéndola reír mientras me libera los ojos. Lo primero que veo es a Gabrielle, avanzando hacia nosotras con los hombros rodeados por Virgil. Pero me giro al instante para abrazar a Eve, evitándome esa imagen. Mi hija me estrecha con fuerza y yo no soy menos. "Madre…" murmura con amor. Aunque no termino de acostumbrarme al cariñoso apelativo, me encanta.

"Eve…" suspiro acariciando su pelo, antes de separarnos. Nos miramos sonrientes, cuando noto que me observa con detalle

"Madre… ¿estás bien?"

"S…si, claro que si" contesto poco segura, pero parece que logro convencerla "¿Por qué lo dices?"

"No se… sentí que algo perturbaba tu corazón. Pero quizás son cosas mías" responde más tranquila. Suspiro, recuperando la sonrisa rápidamente. Su instinto no se equivoca, pero el mío me dice que no debo confirmar sus sospechas. Sobretodo porque Virgil y Gabrielle, aun pegaditos y entre risas, se encuentran a pasos de nosotras. Al fin él se separa y viene hacia mí para saludarme, mientras Eve hace lo propio con Gabrielle. Le abrazó con cariño, antes de colocarme de nuevo junto a Gabrielle, pero evitando que mi celosa estrategia se note.

"Chicas, es un placer veros" sonríe el tan educado como siempre "Darme cinco minutos, y me escapo con vosotras" nos propone antes de marcharse de nuevo hacia la mesa del certamen.

"¿Y que haces tú por aquí?" preguntó mirando a Eve, sin poder evitar sonreírla de oreja a oreja.

"Hay un campamento Heliano a las afueras de esta ciudad. Escuche que pasaríais por aquí…" comenta mirando a Virgil "…y aproveche para venir. ¿Os gustó la sorpresa?" pregunta alegremente

"Nos encantó" responde Gabrielle por los dos, leyéndome la mente "¿Tú también colaboras en la organización del festival?"

"No, eso se lo dejo a Virgil" sonríe Eve "Solo vine a veros, antes de volver al campamento"

"¿Pero te quedaras al menos a los eventos de esta noche, no?" le propongo "¡Será genial! Una buena cena y varios bardos haciendo bla bla bla" bromeo mirando de soslayo a Gabrielle, que no tarda en propinarme un codazo, fingiendo estar ofendida

"Parece un buen plan" acepta Eve entre risas.

 _Continuará..._


	2. Chapter 2

La noche en la ciudad viene acompañada de varias fiestas, de manera que todos los aldeanos permanecen despiertos entre risas y eventos. Pero la mayoría del pueblo parece haberse reunido con nosotros en el festival de Bardos. El teatro recoge casi de manera asombrosa a un publico desmesurado y a todos lo concursantes.

Después de muchísimo esfuerzo logramos encontrar una mesa a menos de cien metros del escenario, y comenzamos a cenar acompañados de Eve y Virgil. La cena va acompañada de risas y algunas conversaciones puntuales, pero no contamos con la participación de Gabrielle. La miro dulcemente, continúa absorta, perdida entre las palabras de unos y otros bardos.

Me quejo mucho sobre estos eventos, pero es mas bien un juego, tan solo para conseguir que Gabrielle se enzarce conmigo en pequeñas y dulces discusiones. Pero realmente disfruto de estos momentos porque adoro esta faceta suya, esa pasión por la narración y el arte. Es un cálido soplo para mi alma ver resurgir su vena creativa y comprobar como la bardo se antepone dulce pero firme, sobre su carácter guerrero, al menos por unos instantes. Es en estas ocasiones cuando puedo ver en sus ojos la inocencia que antes siempre mostraban, y me encanta.

Un bardo acaba de terminar su relato y veo como Gabrielle aplaude con fuerza, sonriendo encantada. Me dejo llevar por su emoción y la acompaño en los aplausos. Cuando el bardo abandona agradecido el escenario, el presentador que ha dirigido toda la noche, le sustituye.

"Este ha sido el último de nuestros bardos principiantes. Gracias por haber asistido y les esperamos mañana de nuevo. Como invitado de honor, el gran Homero abrirá la competición. Esperamos vuestra asistencia y colaboración. ¡Buenas noches!" exclama, haciendo una reverencia y dando por finalizada la noche cuando se del escenario.

"¿Homero? ¿El gran Homero?" repite entonces atónita Gabrielle

"¿Te gusta?" pregunta Virgil

"¿Bromeas? Me encanta. Es todo un genio de la oratoria" exclama ella, casi eufórica. No puedo evitar que algo en mi estomago se contraiga molestamente y un segundo después me escucho gruñendo:

"Pfff… donde esté Safo"

"Safo no tiene comparación" me apoya sonriéndome "Pero ella es poetisa, Xena"

"Igualmente…" insisto farfullando.

"¿Vendremos a verle?" me suplica poniendo ojitos. Temía esa pregunta y mas aun sus artimañas. Aunque no respondo aun, todo será inútil porque ella y yo sabemos que me convencerá "¿Por favor…?" me pide sonriendo tímidamente

"Pero Gabrielle…" me apetece tanto ir a ver a ese tipo, como escucharla alabarle con adoración. Pero es que sus ojitos me desarman y ella lo sabe "… Vale" cedo finalmente

"¡Bien!" exclama alegrándose y por lo tanto alegrándome a mi.

"¿No te cansas de verme ceder siempre?" pregunto bromeando con una mirada acusadora

"No" me sonríe alegre

"Xena, no será muy tarde. Abrirá el evento sobre las cuatro porque el concurso durara horas" comenta Virgil, interrumpiéndonos.

"Será interesante volver a verle tras casi 27 años" sisea pensativa. Interesante… si esa es la palabra… oigo que gruñe mi conciencia. "¿Qué crees que habrá sido de él?" pregunta emocionada

"Hmmm… ¿qué se ha hecho asquerosamente rico y famoso?" pregunto con naturalidad. Virgil se ríe entre dientes e incluso Eve suelta una carcajada, pero Gabrielle me recrimina suavemente con una mirada "¿Qué? Es cierto, ¿qué esperas?"

"Xena, el no era así. Recuerdo a un muchacho con pasión por las historias y que solo quería aprender y poder entretener"

"Por lo que he oído, creo que ha cambiado un poco" murmura Virgil

"¿Ves?" anuncio victoriosa. Gabrielle me hace un par de aspavientos, como quejándose, pero no contesta. Se limita a mirar de nuevo a Virgil y Eve

"¿Qué se puede hacer por aquí hasta el certamen?" les pregunta "Cuantas más cosas, mejor" añade mirándome retadora. Acepto su venganza con una risa inocente

"Lamento decir que mañana no podré acompañaros por las fiestas" aprovecha para decir Virgil "el festival es un caos y no puedo ausentarme antes del gran concurso" se excusa con modales impecables, como siempre "Pero si queréis ver a Homero, buscarme en el teatro poco antes del festival. Seguro que le encantara verte" sonríe antes de marcharse. Vale, el pronostico para nuestro siguiente día es mercadillos, gente a puñados y un encuentro con un ídolo de Gabrielle, ¿alguien da más?

* * *

Puedo enfrentarme a veinte hombres desarmada y salir victoriosa en unos segundos, o pelear contra dioses y no fallecer en el intento. Pero enfrentarme a cientos de personas por cada rincón de la ciudad, con mercaderes intentando vender a gritos cualquier cosa y grupos de música en cada esquina o portal, es superior a mis fuerzas y mi paciencia.

Lo único que evita que salte sobre las cabezas de la multitud y huya veloz, es ella. Su sonrisa, que se agranda con cada espectáculo callejero, o sus manos, agarrándome para conducirme hacia algún tenderete interesante, es lo que logra calmarme a lo largo de toda la mañana.

Eve se marcho de regreso al campamento Heliano después de acompañarnos en el desayuno y ahora nos encontramos las dos solas recorriendo el centro de Atenas. En ese instante toda nuestra atención se centra en un grupo de contorsionistas, que con cada movimiento parece que se partirán en dos. Pero después de cada truco vuelven a ponerse en pie sin dificultades y reciben los aplausos del corrillo de gente que estamos a su alrededor.

"Xena, ¿podríamos ir ya al teatro?" me pregunta sacándome de mis pensamientos "No quiero llegar tarde" añade sonriente

"Claro" respondo escuetamente, mientras la sigo entre la multitud, caminando juntas hacia el teatro. Gracias al tiempo que aun resta par que empiece el gran certamen, parece que el teatro no tiene tanta gente a su alrededor, como el resto de la ciudad.

Bueno, veamos que nos depara la visita…

"Seguidme por aquí" propone Virgil andando tranquilamente por un pequeño pasillo que parece desembocar en el exterior. El debe leer en mi rostro mi extrañeza y decide aclararnos nuestro destino. "Está descansando en los jardines, antes de su aparición"

"Oh…" me limito a pronunciar, cuando Gabrielle se gira para sonreírme. Recorremos el ultimo tramo hasta alcanzar un pequeño patio rodeado por los muros del teatro. Y en el centro, cerca de una de las fuentes y vestido con una pulcra túnica blanca, un hombre que sin duda debe de ser Homero. Pero no consigo verle bien porque nos da la espalda y no parece haber escuchado nuestra llegada.

"Perdone… Homero" exclama Virgil, acercándose un poco mas

"Especifique que no me molestaran… ¿qué ocurre?" gruñe mientras se gira hacia nosotros. Nos mira atentamente, como nosotros a él. Se trata de un hombre cerca de los cuarenta años y aunque me moleste reconocerlo, es maduro, pero atractivo. Nada queda del niño que Gabrielle me describió, en lugar de un risueño jovencito, nos sonríe un hombre tan alto como yo y de espalda ancha.

Su mirada es de sorpresa y nos mira una vez mas, entrecerrando los ojos, como si no se fiara de lo que ve "¿Ga… Gabrielle?" pregunta atónito. Para ser un famoso bardo, no tiene mucha facilidad de palabra.

"¡Homero!" exclama ella, acercándose hacia él. Con unos pasos de distancia, Virgil y yo nos dirigimos hacia ellos, observando detalladamente como se abrazan con cariño.

"Es toda una sorpresa verte…"

"Y a ti" responde sonriendo Gabrielle "Ellos son Xena y Virgil" añade presentándonos

"Tu colaboras en la organización del festival, ¿cierto?" pregunta estrechándole la mano a Virgil, que asiente encantado "Un placer. Y tu eres la famosa Xena… ¡Vaya!" exclama cuando es mi turno de presentaciones.

"Encantada" murmuro entre dientes.

"Lo mismo digo" responde, sonriéndome de medio lado, creo que intentando parecer seductor. Cuando estrecho su mano aprieto quizás con mas fuerza de la debida y veo como misteriosamente desaparece todo toque coqueta en él.

"Perdón" siseo mientras se frota la mano dolorido. Se gira hacia Gabrielle, algo herido en su orgullo. Pero recupera rápidamente todo su porte y actitud cuando habla con ella. La sonríe y se mueve como un galán, con gestos y tonos mas que ensayados para parecer interesante.

"Hacia tantos años que no nos veíamos… Estas muy cambiada" sonríe, aprovechando para mirarla de arriba abajo. Aunque la saliva desaparece de mi boca y mis manos se cierran fuertemente en puños, intento calmarme. Pero cuando junto a mi, noto a Virgil igual de molesto, confirmo que mis celos no son solo cosa mía. "Pero aun así parece que los años no pasen para ti"

"Es una historia muy larga" se ríe ella

"¿Una historia? Suena interesante" comenta con voz suave. Es arrollante y pegajoso, como un actor de tragedias y lo peor es que parece que Gabrielle no se de cuenta. Mira por encima de nuestro hombro, hacia la puerta del patio. "Parece que tengo que salir ya a escena" murmuro con tono apenado "Si queréis puedo conseguiros una mesa cerca del escenario y seguimos hablando en cuanto termine, ¿qué os parece?"

"Sería un placer" acepta Gabrielle. Resoplo sin poder contenerme y noto como Virgil me mira comprensivo, dedicándole a Homero una sonrisa forzada.

"Pues seguidme" propone colocándose junto a Gabrielle hábilmente, dejándonos a nosotros dos detrás, mientras van hablando animadamente. Virgil, a pesar de sus impecables modales, aprovecha para mirarme y poner un gesto de asco en su rostro. Me río entre dientes y asiento totalmente conforme con él.

Se que esta relatando una historia sobre un par de hombres que buscan a su padre… o un caballo… ¿o es un caballo buscando a su padre? Realmente no se que les pasa a los personajes, solo veo a un experto bardo cautivando a un público fácil con sus palabras rebuscadas, sus dramáticas pausas y sus gestos de mimo. Desgraciadamente, no es difícil comprobar que Gabrielle también está dentro de ese seducido publico.

Homero continua paseándose lentamente por el escenario, hablando tan alto que su maldito relato es el único sonido de toda la sala. Entonces siento un cambio a mi lado y se que Gabrielle me mira de soslayo. Parece sorprendida por la atención que le presto a su amigo. Pero es porque gracias a los dioses no puede ver que tras la serenidad de mi rostro, estoy recordando cada método de tortura que conozco. Homero quemándose, Homero ahogándose, Homero partiéndose, Homero… ¿haciendo una reverencia?

El bardo por fin se ha callado y recoge los aplausos de la sala con una seca y estoica reverencia. Parece que el publico se ha vuelto loco y casi todos los presentes están en pie, silbando y aplaudiendo. Y Homero responde haciendo aspavientos con la mano, a modo de saludo, hasta que recae en nosotras. Nos mira, o mas bien, mira solo a Gabrielle y con una sonrisita de oreja a oreja, le guiña un ojo.

Tan solo es un guiño… me repito mientras agarro la mesa con fuerza, deseando partirla. Pero por suerte o desgracia, Gabrielle esta tan entretenida en aplaudir, que no se da cuenta. Cuando los ánimos se calman, Homero abandona el escenario y muy amablemente se dirige directamente a nuestra mesa. Mientras respira, juraría que veo como se hinchan sus pulmones y su ego. ¿Como puede ser que Gabrielle no se de cuenta? Me giro a mirarla instintivamente, pero ella esta pendiente del bardo, que se sienta frente a nosotras.

"¿Qué os pareció?" pregunta sabiendo de sobra la maldita respuesta. Yo me limito a sonreír, puedo fingir que no me da asco, siempre que no tenga que hablar mucho.

"Increíble" se limita a pronunciar Gabrielle, pero su tono de voz deja implícito la adoración y alabanza que siente en este maldito momento y Homero lo sabe. Pero insiste, su ego quiere más.

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"¡Claro que si! ¿No viste como te aplaudían? El ritmo, los toques de misterio, los sentimientos reflejados en cada palabra…"

"¡Vaya!" exclama fingiendo sentirse muy halagado "Esta critica es muy importante para mi, viniendo de la gran bardo de Potedaia"

"Siempre fuiste muy bueno, lo sabes" responde ella "Pero es increíble lo que has perfeccionado en estos años"

"Bueno, es que me has dado muchos años para mejorar" bromea intentando sonar modesto "Lo cual me recuerda que este reencuentro se merece una cena" comenta de pronto. Me reincorporo de golpe a la conversación a la que fingía no prestar atención. Mi mirada taladra a Homero, pero también Gabrielle le mira sorprendida. Noto mi mandíbula cerrada con mas fuerza de la debida, los dientes me rechinan y toda mi espalda es victima de una fuerte tensión, pero a pesar de la adrenalina furiosa que me recorre, finjo estar calmada. Me limito a mirar a Gabrielle relajadamente.

"¿Una cena?" repite ella atónita

"¡Si! Una cena" repite encantado consigo mismo, sin saber lo mucho que esa palabra me esta destrozando los nervios. "¿No seria genial? Podríamos recordar la academia, los compañeros, nuestros viejos trucos para narrar" enumera como buscando una excusa menos mediocre para pedirle salir. Les miro de reojo, evitando cualquier rastro de asco en mi cara, pero no puedo evitar apartar la mirada al comprender que Gabrielle aun no ha dicho que no "Y también podrías contarme la fascinante historia de porque los años no pasan para ti"

"Yo te lo resumo en dos segundos" se escapad e repente de mi boca. No se de donde vinieron esas palabras, pero no hago anda por callarme "Por una equivocación nos congelaron, dormimos durante 25 años y nos descongelamos" comento con tono suave y tranquilo "Y ya esta" Las respuestas a mi inoportuno comportamiento son una temerosa y precavida sonrisa del trovador de pacotilla y una sorprendida mirada por parte de mi adorada bardo. Gabrielle me pide explicaciones con los ojos, pero me limito a devolver la vista a la mesa y sus interesantes surcos y agujeros. Pero mi nuca y la piel de gallina me dicen que aun tiene sus ojos sobre mi.

"¿Entonces, que me dices?" pregunta sin mas Homero. Es como si no hubiera dicho nada, de nuevo mira a Gabrielle, sin molestarse por anda mas. No se que reacción esperaba, pero desde luego no que dejara de lado mis palabras con esa facilidad. Creí que al menos se intimidaría un poco, pero esta claro que ha caradura ganó él.

"Bueno, ¿por qué no?" sonríe Gabrielle como respuesta. Pero algo en su tono de voz me hace temblar. No es solo que acepte su invitación, no es solo esa maldita cena, ¿me esta preguntando…? ¿Quiere que le de una razón para no ir? Alzo los ojos, en este juego de miradas que ataca mis nervios y mi estómago y el corazón se me hace un nudo al enfrentar sus ojos. Parecen relajados y me sonríe pero se que no es eso lo que les recorre… pero no me atrevo a leer mas allá y de nuevo la mesa recoge mi atención y mi mirada "¿A que hora?"

"Tengo que nombrar al ganador y hacer entrega de su premio, ¿qué te parece si te recojo después del certamen?" pregunta velozmente, como si temiese que ella se pudiera echar atrás. Pero algo me dice que no tendré tanta suerte "Será la hora perfecta para cenar"

"Estupendo" responde sin mas. Aunque estoy presenciando todo, siento como si se tratara de una pesadilla. Me invade una dura sensación de incomodidad y todo me parece surrealista, no tiene ningún sentido. Pero mi corazón, palpitando con fuerza en mis oídos, me advierte de que no despertare. Mi cuerpo se tensa peligrosamente y es como si se debatiera entre salir corriendo y huir veloz o lanzar mi grito de guerra y destrozar el teatro. Pero no hago anda, me limito a respirar y parpadear cuando es necesario.

"No te arrepentirás" añade Homero, eufórico. Con la educación justa y algo de temeroso respeto en la voz, se gira para mirarme y dice "He de volver al certamen. Un placer, Xena" extiende su mano con firmeza, aunque se de sobra que teme mi apretón.

"Si, igualmente" farfullo entre dientes, pero me comporto a la hora de devolverle la mano.

"Gabby…" ronronea el dulce diminutivo mientras agarra su mano y alarga el cuello para depositar un beso en ella. Si yo alargase las manos… solo un par de certeros pinzamientos y le quedarían unos segundos de vida. "…que llegue pronto esta noche" exclama entonces haciéndola sonreír, antes de ponerse en pie y marchar de nuestro lado hacia algún lugar entre el publico y el escenario. Tardo un par de segundos en comprender que estamos solas y tres en comprobar que mi corazón no es capaz de mirarla. Me limito a concentrarme en el escenario, como si me interesara el nuevo bardo que esta sobre él.

"Xena, ¿quieres que volvamos ya a la posada? Me parece que por hoy has tenido suficiente festival, ¿no?" comenta suavemente. De mi boca no sale más que un raquítico "Psi…" y me limito a ponerme en pie mientras algo me dice que el día no ha hecho mas que empezar…

Avanzamos juntas hasta la salida, abandonando por fin el teatro.

* * *

Desde que pisamos Atenas he querido descansar, pero ahora que me encuentro en mitad de un delicioso baño caliente, parece que cualquier lugar se me hace mucho mas tentador que esta tina. Intento relajarme, o evaporarme con el agua si es posible, al tiempo que fuera Gabrielle se arregla para su cena. No hemos mediado palabra sobre el asunto, pero tenemos claro que yo no estoy invitada y que ella se marcha esta noche con Homero. Es una cita entre dos adultos, no me cabe la menor duda y se que a ella tampoco.

Me apoyo contra el borde, reclinando mi cabeza hacia atrás e intentando calmar mi respiración. Pero ni mi cuerpo ni mi mente están por la labor de colaborar. Solo puedo pensar en ella una y otra vez, aunque eso me esta provocando varias nauseas y dolorosas taquicardias que cada vez van a peor. Quizás porque ahora también las acompaña un temblor que recorre mi cuerpo sin darme un respiro… ¿Por qué ha ocurrido esto? ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esta situación? Intento razonar lo que va a ocurrir, debo concienciarme de que Gabrielle tiene una cena con un amigo...

¡No! Golpeo la pared de la tina. Tan solo un furioso puñetazo contra ella. Retiro mi mano, sin sentir aun el mas mínimo dolor y observando como he salpicado todo el baño. Parece que mi repentino berrinche me devuelve algo de cordura. Dioses, ¿donde se quedo mi fría determinación y mis nervios de acero…? Se fueron con ella… confieso para mi, mientras los pasos de Gabrielle se oyen por la habitación, adelantándose a su llegada a la puerta del baño. Su voz resuena preocupada contra la madera, mientras golpea también con los nudillos:

"¿Va todo bien por ahí?"

"Si, si…" miento torpemente, frotando mi mano "Solo me resbalé mientras salía" exclamo. Y para respaldar mi excusa, abandono la tina recogiendo la toalla. Me seco casi de manera autómata, porque mi mente esta fuera, con Gabrielle. Un doloroso terror me invade cuando compruebo que estoy al borde de las lagrimas. Se que no es por mi mano, ni el puñetazo… Es un dolor mas intimo, mas fiero, mas insoportable.

Respiro hondo, sabiendo que esa no es una opción, tengo que calmarme y hablar con ella. Rodeo mi cuerpo con la toalla y me la anudo a un lado. Pero cuando voy a recoger mi ropa, mi mente propone otra posibilidad…

Abro la puerta del baño aun cubierta únicamente por la toalla y la busco rápidamente con la mirada. Sentada frente al único espejo de la habitación observo se peina suavemente. Hasta sus movimientos con el cepillo son preciosos… y de nuevo las lágrimas intentan aparecer. Carraspeo para evitar cualquier gallo delatador en mi voz, antes de preguntar algo que ya sé:

"¿Qué haces?" mi tono logra ser tranquilo y casual

"Intento conseguir hacer algo con mi pelo" responde al tiempo que se gira para mirarme. Al hacerlo me encuentra apoyada sobre mi hombro en el marco de la puerta. La sonrió de soslayo y aumento la sonrisa cuando noto un cambio en su mirada y descubro a sus ojos recorriendo meticulosamente mi figura. Pero casi al instante recupera la compostura y regresa su atención al espejo y su reflejo, fingiendo entre enredones que mi artimaña ha pasado inadvertida "¿Qué tal fue el baño?"

"Una delicia" murmuro dejando que mi voz suene cada vez mas ronca y cálida "Echaba de menos una buena tina…" siseo con el mismo tono, mientras me alejo de la puerta del baño y recorro la habitación hacia Gabrielle.

"Si…" sonríe ella "No es que me queje de los lagos y ríos. Pero donde se encuentre una buena tina…" añade con gesto de ensoñación, cerrando un instante los ojos. Y sin pensarlo, aprovecho el momento.

"¿Y entonces… que harás esta noche?" le pregunto inocentemente, siseando las palabras en su oído. Noto como toda su espalda queda rígida al instante y como logro estremecer la piel de su cuello. No me oyó llegar ni vio cuando me coloque tras ella, apoyándome en su respaldo. Pero se que no es el susto lo que provoca esa reacción. No aparto mi rostro del suyo, aunque siento que silenciosamente me lo esta ordenando. Pero el deseo palpable en sus ojos y en su respiración, me dice lo contrario.

Me limito a fingir que no ocurre nada fuera de lo normal, al igual que ella "Ya lo sabes, Xena" me responde con una risita "Cenar con Homero, ¿no te acuerdas?" me pregunta fingiendo sorprenderse, igual que yo finjo no recordarlo "No seas mala y no me entretengas" me pide con una sonrisa mientras de un rápido movimiento se levanta de la silla, alejándose de mí. Con el giro esquiva eficazmente mi rostro y vuelve a poner distancia. No se si estoy consiguiendo algo, si logro hacerla dudar, o si tan solo estoy quedando como una loca, pero no quiero echarme atrás. No puedo dejar que se marche a esa cena, cueste lo que cueste.

"¿Crees que esta noche hará frío?" me pregunta entonces, mientras mira con detenimiento dos prendas, una de ellas un vestido blanco largo, y el otro, uno verde algo mas cortito de mangas largas. Observo ambas prendas y me falta la respiración… Gabrielle vestida con cualquiera de ellos, Gabby y su sonrisa vestidas con esas ropas para mí… no, para Homero.

"¡No!" exclamo de pronto, casi asustada. Imágenes que no debería imaginar asaltan mi mente, y siento que las lagrimas vuelven con mas fuerza. Me giro rápidamente, sintiéndome una décima parte de una persona, tan pequeña… tan derrotada. Me reduzco a una guerrera temblorosa. Estoy aguantando las lagrimas y perdiendo mis intenciones de seducirla, para concentrándome tan solo en no derrumbarme.

"Tienes razón, yo tampoco lo creo" responde Gabrielle ajena a todo "Será una noche templada, seguro" deduce, mientras parece elegir su vestido verde, mientras lo sostiene con ambas manos y lo hace girar levemente para observarlo mejor. Cierro los ojos, sin importar que me vea, respiro hondo con fuertes bocanadas de aire y cierro los puños con fuerza, sintiendo mis uñas clavarse contra la palma. Necesito relajarme, he de hacerlo, debo controlarme y mantener la cabeza fría… pero me gana el dolor, mi descontrol.

"No puedes quedar con él" gruño, casi sin identificar esa fría voz como propia

"¿Qué?" pregunta Gabrielle, mirándome inocente y sonriendo "¿Por qué?"

Antes de hablar, ya se que lo voy a estropear aun mas "Porque no, no puedes" No soy yo la que habla, son estos retorcidos celos, pero mi comportamiento es el de una niña, sin importar el por qué. Si Gabrielle sigue mi ejemplo y se comporta igual, mi prohibición no hará mas que servir de provocación. Me retracto rápidamente "Creo que no es buena idea que salgas con Homero…" farfullo torpemente. Se me hace difícil, casi imposible, continuar. Nunca he hablado de esto, no en voz alta y mucho menos con ella y todos mis sentidos gritan que he equivocado el camino al romper nuestro trato de silencio, pero no hay forma de volver atrás. Lo se porque ya no sonríe y ha soltado el vestido, centrándose duramente en mi, retándome a terminar la frase que no tengo fuerzas para pronunciar.

"¿Por qué no puedo? ¿Por ti o por mi?" cuestiona asustándome y permaneciendo seria, calmada y rígida.

"Gabrielle, no es que no puedas…" susurro intentando suavizar una situación con tanta tensión que comienza a ahogarme "Es solo que creo que no debes"

"¿Por qué razón?"

"Porque… porque supondría cambios y no creo que convengan"

"Salir con Homero, ¿trae cambios?" me pregunta como si no supiese de que hablamos. No entiendo nada…

"Gabby…" susurro casi sin voz

"No. Dime a que te refieres. No dejare de ser tu amiga, continuaré viajando contigo y peleando a tu lado. ¿Entonces, porque no debo salir con él?"

"Pues…" un nudo me aprisiona la garganta, ¿por qué estamos hablando de esto, porque me apetece tanto torturarme? "… porque tu y yo…"

"¿Tu y yo que? ¿Que somos?" me exige saber enfrentándome abiertamente

"Somos…" me faltaban las palabras

"¡Dilo! Somos amigas, almas gemelas, y amantes ocasionales" enumera con una voz que casi parece contener rabia entre tanta dureza "Pero tu tranquila, si ocurre algo con Homero, todo seguirá igual, exceptuando nuestra tercera faceta" sisea cruelmente, sin apartar sus ojos de mí, casi como queriendo ver cada detalle de mi reacción. No recuerdo ninguna otra ocasión en la que no haya podido aguantarle la mirada, quizás esta sea la primera, y duele "¿Y bien, algo mas?" cuestiona, mientras recupera el vestido y deja de mirarme.

"No" respondo con una voz firme y dura, que no se de que parte de mi alma se escapa. Siento que la mascara de distancia y frialdad que tantas veces cubre mi rostro, vuelve a mi una vez mas, como permitiéndome marchar de allí con aspecto sereno. Me esta concediendo unos momentos antes de que mi alma rompa a llorar, porque se que no tardare en caer "Nada mas. Me voy a dar una vuelta, pásatelo genial" es lo último que llego a pronunciar. Mi cuerpo y mi alma acaban de comenzar una cuenta atrás, y con cada paso que doy, tras cerrar la puerta de esa habitación, lo oigo y lo siento en mi. Tres… dos… uno… mi pierna derecha falla y tropieza y le sigue mi cuerpo, derrumbándome contra una pared. Y todo mi dolor, que amenaza con tragarme, sale de mi convertido en los mas amargos y tristes sollozos que jamás proferí, mientras me deshago en lágrimas.

 _Continuará..._


	3. Chapter 3

"Aquella fue la última vez que la vi" relato Xena, con su voz convertida en un susurro grave y ronco de palabras "Me fui de allí tan pronto como tuve fuerzas para alejarme andando. Tan solo regrese horas mas tarde, para recoger algunas de mis cosas y alejarme de allí" murmuró, cerrando los ojos con dolor "Creía que el sufrimiento que se infligía mi alma por mi pasado y las crueldades que cometí, era el dolor mas inhumano que existía. Pero sentir que pierdes el amor de quien mas amas, que se te parte el corazón… te destroza por dentro. No hay nada que pueda atormentarte así…" siseó tragando con dificultad. Desde su diván, y sin perder su posición tumbada, giró su cara para mirar a su única oyente. Afrodita le devolvió la mirada sin mediar palabra, pero la guerrera leyó en sus ojos que tenía mucho que decir "¿Qué?" la cuestiono Xena

"Nada, es solo que me preguntaba como has podido perder algo que nunca tuviste"

"¿A que te refieres?" inquirió extrañada. La opinión de Afrodita jamás había significado mucho para ella. Y de echo, cuando la diosa le pidió que se tumbara en su diván, se rió de ella. Sin embargo finalmente le había obedecido, porque la diosa decía que necesitaba ayudarla. Desde que se tumbó en el diván y comenzó a hablar con ella habían pasado ya dos semanas, en las cuales se dio cuenta de que Afrodita tenia una faceta que ella desconocía.

"Xena, en ese momento no perdiste nada. Gabrielle tenia razón…"

"¿Te pones de su lado?"

"Escúchame. Tiene razón en el sentido de que no perdíais nada si ella salía con Homero, tan solo aquellas noches esporádicas. Y al terminar con ellas no perdisteis el amor que sentís, porque en esas noches no había amor"

"¿Ah, no? ¿entonces que había?" cuestionó ella

"No lo se. Dímelo tú" pidió la diosa "A ver, guerrera, el amor si que no se ha marchado, ni con esas noches ni con vuestra separación. ¿O acaso tu no te derrites aun por la bardo?" preguntó indiscreta, encontrándose con el perfil de Xena, que observaba intrigada el techo de la habitación

"¿Entonces…?" cuestionó la guerrera, sin contestar a su pregunta, aunque la diosa conocía de sobra su respuesta

"Digamos que al perder de golpe vuestras noches y al enfadaros tan duramente, se ha levantado una fuerte nube de humo y hasta que no se disipe y desaparezca, no podréis encontrar el amor"

"¿Tu crees?" pregunto con gesto casi inmutable, pero dejando entrever en su voz parte de la esperanza y el dolor que le recorrían a la vez al pensar en Gabrielle

"Si" la sonrió convencida "Ahora bien, ¿qué había dentro de esas noches?" insistió repitiendo la pregunta

"No lo sé… frió, oscuridad, dureza…"

"Espera, ¿de que me hablas? ¿Del paisaje o de vuestros encuentros?"

"De ambas…" siseo Xena con gesto abatido "Había frío en la noche y en nuestras caricias, oscuridad en el cielo y en nuestros actos y dureza en el suelo y nuestros corazones"

"¿Y porque dejabas que ocurriera algo que te hacia sentir así?"

"No lo se. Creo que no podía oponer resistencia. No era como amarnos, pero si lo mas parecido"

"¡Es lo mas alejado!" la reprendió Afrodita

"¡Ya! Pero eso es ahora cuando lo comprendo" respondió, asustada intentando excusarse

"Era vuestra amistad, vuestro vínculo, esos momentos íntimos, esas miradas delatadoras, lo mas parecido a demostrar vuestro amor"

"Eso también lo veo ahora" respondió cerrando los ojos tan solo un segundo mientras todos aquellos bellos momentos la golpeaban con dureza "Pero no antes" añadió encogiéndose levemente de hombros

"¿Antes no? ¡¿Antes no?! ¡Eran frías y vacías noches de sexo!" exclamo indignada "Xena, eran noches típicas de tu ser pasado, pero no de tu presente como princesita buena" observó la diosa molesta. La guerrera se llevó las manos a la cara, respirando entrecortadamente y cubriendo sus ojos. Afrodita tenía razón, había sido una ciega y testaruda y por culpa de eso, ambas estaban sufriendo. "Xena, no te preocupes" siseó entonces la diosa del amor, repentinamente calmada por el malestar de la guerrera "Al menos ya has visto tus errores. Solo queda corregirlos"

"Supongo" gimió Xena

"¿Sabes que? Por hoy hemos terminado" le sonrió Afrodita "Tan solo quería que me relataras lo ocurrido y ya lo has hecho, ¿verdad? Así que si quieres, ya te han dejado la cena lista en tu habitación"

"Hmmm…" murmuró sin hacerla mucho caso, mientras su mente regresaba poco a poco a al realidad "Oh, de acuerdo. ¿Y que harás tú?"

"Nada, tengo por ahí unos asuntillos"

"¿Cuáles?" inquirió curiosa

"¡Que cotilla!" bromeo la diosa

"Es que esta semana que me has estado cuidando…"

"No te cuido" rió Afrodita

"Si, si lo haces. Me has acogido en tu templo, tus fieles preparan mi comida, mis baños, mi habitación… Y sobre todo, me ayudas a resolver mis problemas. Eso es cuidarme"

"Es lo menos que podía hacer" contestó ella sonriente "Soy la diosa del amor y me gusta que este siempre venza" exclamó orgullosa, dándole un toque de final a la conversación

"Si, nadie vence mejor que el amor. Buenas noches Afrodita" respondió Xena, dejándola marchar

"Buenas noches" respondió esta aliviada. La guerrera había olvidado seguir preguntando por lo que Afrodita iba a hacer. La diosa del amor desapareció mientras Xena comenzaba a andar por los pasillos, hacia su habitación.

* * *

Al tiempo, también en el templo, pero en otro de sus aposentos, Afrodita aparecía con una gran sonrisa. Miró a Gabrielle, que sentada sobre su cama, escribía concentrada un pergamino.

"¡Hola pequeña!"

"Holadita…" pronunció sin levantar la pluma ni la vista del pergamino

"¿Qué escribes?"

"Ter… mine" exclamo sonriente tras trazar las últimas letras. Observó su texto antes de contestar a la diosa "Es otro capitulo mas de la historia. Es quizás el mas triste de cuantos te he escrito, el que más me ha dolido…" suspiró "…Pero ya esta" añadió recuperando su dulce pero apagada sonrisa "Toma"

"Perfecto" celebró la diosa. Recogió el pergamino mientras se sentaba en un sofá que hizo aparecer al instante "¿Te importa que lo lea mientras tu cenas?" preguntó

"No, claro que no"

"Veamos…" susurró desenrollándolo "Oh, comienza en tu discusión con Xena"

"Si. Bueno, en esa parte no me he extendido mucho. No podía recordar muy bien que ocurrió"

"¿No podías o no querías?" preguntó mirándola a los ojos. La bardo no aguantó la mirada y mientras centraba su mirada en cualquier otro punto, Afrodita comenzó a leer el pergamino. Tras una breve descripción de la pelea y las palabras que habían intercambiado, continuaba de la siguiente manera:

 _Abandonó la habitación, y sentí que a mi también, con un leve portazo. Cuando comprobé que de verdad se había marchado, que esta vez no regresaría en pocos minutos y que nuestra única conversación sobre esas noches ya había acabado, sentí que me rompía por dentro. Comencé a llorar sin poder o sin querer evitarlo. Pero no por aquella discusión, sino que esas lágrimas eran viejas y salían por fin pero con retraso. Esas lágrimas me habían inundado el corazón tras la primera noche que pasamos juntas, y habían ido aumentando en mi interior durante cada beso y caricia de las demás noches. Intenté calmarme durante algunos momentos, pero no lo conseguía, así que entre lágrimas y un fuerte dolor en el pecho, continué preparándome para mi encuentro con Homero._

 _Sentía que debía ir y demostrarme que no la amaba, que no necesitaba nada más que su amistad y que aquellas noches eran un lujo superficial que podíamos permitirnos. O al menos yo, porque no significaba nada._

 _Por eso iba a cenar con Homero. Pero esto no salió bien porque todo lo que quería demostrarme resultó que tan solo era negación. Cene con él, pero mi mente estaba en otra cena, en la de Xena, preguntando donde estaría y con quien. Mas tarde me llevó a dar un paseo y yo tan solo deseaba caminar junto a Xena montadas en Argo. Y a pesar de todo eso hice otro esfuerzo descomunal y le acompañé a su posada. Pero incluso Homero sabía que mi mente no estaba pendiente ni de aquellos momentos ni en las charlas que manteníamos._

 _Sin embargo cuando alcanzamos su posada mi mente regresó a la realidad de nuevo. Pero con la única intención de hacerme ver que no quería permanecer allí, que necesitaba estar con Xena y que no sentía mas que asco ante los intentos de Homero por besarme. No parecía molesto por mi falta de interés, y probó suerte intentando algo más que hablar, ofreciéndome subir a su cuarto. Solo recuerdo un par de besos suyos y yo intentando seguir su juego, dejarme llevar y no pensar en Xena. Pero fue imposible. Sus ojos volvieron a mi mente con fuerza y sin poder olvidar ese azul cielo, le empuje, apartándonos._

 _"Sabía que no podrías" declaro él, como jactándose "Pero las mujeres sois impredecibles y quise tentar la posibilidad"_

 _"¿Qué?" pregunté sin entender de que hablaba o sin prestarle mucha atención_

 _"Llevas toda la noche despistada, pensando en otra cosa. ¿Quizás otra persona?" preguntó sin reparos buscando mi mirada "Lo sabía. Y por eso supuse que no serías capaz de estar conmigo"_

 _"Es cierto, no puedo. Lo siento" murmuré jugando con mis manos, asimilando que hasta Homero era capaz de ver la realidad que yo me negaba "Lo lamento, no quería…"_

 _"¡Na! No importa" comentó interrumpiéndome con tono tranquilo "Ya te he dicho que lo suponía" añadió tranquilo, con tanto descaro como su don de bardo pudo proyectar. De repente se estaba convirtiendo en una persona completamente diferente y sobre todo asquerosa. Descubrí sin lugar a dudas que la palabra persona era muy suave para describir a ese cafre. Y para asegurarse de que había descubierto su verdadero carácter permitió que me marchase de aquella posada hasta la mía, sin levantarse de su cama ni para acompañarme a la puerta._

 _Momentos después, tras correr hacia mi posada, regresé a nuestra habitación. Al instante comprobé que sus cosas no estaban, tan solo quedaban las mías y todo aquello que compartíamos. Se había marchado._

 _Por segunda vez en ese día, volví a dejarme llevar por las lágrimas y lloré repitiéndome su nombre. Fue lo ultimo que recuerdo hacer antes de dormirme._

 _Quizás de esa situación lo que mas dolía no era solo el que se hubiese ido, sino el creer que eso era lo mejor que podía haber hecho, al menos por el momento._

 _Yo también me marché, lo hice a la mañana siguiente, sintiendo que acababa con toda posibilidad de verla en mucho tiempo._

Gabrielle devoraba su cena hambrienta y aunque sintió que la diosa ya había terminado la lectura del pergamino, fingió no darse cuenta mientras seguía comiendo.

"¿Esta rico?" preguntó amablemente Afrodita. La bardo agradeció aquel gesto, sabía que la diosa estaba otorgándole algo de espacio y tranquilidad y que estaba evitando presionarla. Al principio de aquellas dos semanas, cuando Afrodita la recogió una noche en pleno ataque de lágrimas y amargura, le había costado confiar en ella y aun mas permitirle leer sus pergaminos. Pero finalmente todo parecía mas fácil e incluso se había vuelto una costumbre y una buena terapia. Ella comenzó a plasmar en cada pergamino y poco a poco, su dolor, sus miedos, sus dudas… todo lo que rodeaba su historia con Xena durante los últimos meses. Y después permitía que Afrodita leyera cada uno de esos singulares fascículos. A cada lectura solía seguirle una larga conversación que en ocasiones las mantenía despiertas hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

"Estaba exquisito, como siempre" sonrió Gabrielle "Gracias"

"Un placer, pequeña. Además como no tengo que cocinarlo yo" añadió bromista

"Bueno… ¿qué te parece?" preguntó mirando el pergamino que descansaba sobre sus manos enrollado de nuevo

"Doloroso, demasiado duro para cualquier corazón" musitó con gesto serio "No entiendo como dejasteis que todo acabara tan mal…"

"No elegimos ese final, pero creo que era el único posible teniendo en cuenta el principio que si habíamos elegido" razonó Gabrielle, con voz húmeda "Todo salió mal, porque todo lo hicimos fatal. Nos perdimos a nosotras mismas. Cuando surgió la oportunidad de salir con Homero creo que accedí únicamente con el propósito de provocar algo en Xena. Jamás me imaginé pudiendo causarle el más mínimo daño y de repente deseaba… deseaba hacerla sufrir"

"Para devolverle lo que tu sentías"

"Quise vengarme…" razonó atónita, recapacitando sobre sus propias palabras "Afrodita… quise vengarme de Xena" repitió mirándola con los ojos inundados y las manos sucumbiendo a un leve temblor

"Pequeña, no eras tu. Fue el dolor acumulado. Te destrozaba y mas al ser incapaz de expulsarlo" resumió Afrodita, agarrando sus manos cariñosamente "Sentías que Xena era la culpable de ese dolor y decidiste devolvérselo"

"No fui capaz de entender que ambas éramos culpables, ni de encontrar otra manera de acabar con ese dolor" siseó con gesto serio pero permitiendo que un par de lágrimas se escaparan rodando "Afrodita, fui una ciega tonta, pero hacerla daño de manera intencionada fue cruzar la línea…" siseó "No… no creo que haya vuelta atrás" añadió casi sin voz dejando que las lágrimas escaparan de nuevo,

"No fue maldad en si, Gabrielle" le contradijo la diosa "Cuando aceptaste cenar con aquel tipejo, intentabas demostrarte a ti misma que lo que sentías por Xena era prescindible. Querías comprobar que no estabas locamente enamorada de la guerrera" le aclaró con mirada comprensiva "De todas formas, escúchame atenta, no importa que línea hayas cruzado. Podrás volver atrás, ¡seguro! Solo has de intentarlo" susurró sonriéndola dulcemente

"Desearía tener tu seguridad…" gimió reclinándose, echando la cabeza para atrás y cerrando los ojos "Pero conseguirlo depende de dos personas… y yo no se si ella… ¿y si no…?" tartamudeó mirando a la diosa antes de deshacerse en lágrimas. La diosa abandonó velozmente su asiento y se colocó junto a ella, abrazándola con fuerza.

"Tranquila Gabrielle, tranquila. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás" repitió contra su pelo, acunándola.

"Pero es que la echo tanto de menos… Afrodita, no puedo mas, solo sueño con volver a verla" gimió entre sollozos dejándose abrazar por la diosa mientras la tristeza se hacia con ella "…la echo tanto de menos…" siseó casi sin fuerzas

"Lo se, pequeña, lo sé…" murmuró cariñosamente "Pero todo saldrá bien, confía en mí…"

 _Continuará..._


	4. Chapter 4

Los fieles de Afrodita colocaban cada mañana el desayuno de Xena sobre la mesa de su cuarto. Siempre a la misma hora entraban dos jóvenes en completo silencio y depositaban suavemente un par de bandejas repletas de comida que luego la guerrera devoraba. A pesar del cuidado de las fieles, el oído de Xena siempre las escuchaba llegar y marcharse, pero fingía seguir durmiendo hasta que cerraban la puerta. La primera vez que entraron, se levantó para recoger la comida y las serviciales chicas permanecieron cerca de diez minutos disculpándose por haberla despertado. Así que prefería fingir hasta que salían.

Sin embargo esa mañana no fingió, tan solo se limitó a cubrir su cabeza con las sábanas de la cama, cuando las escuchó caminando por el pasillo y permaneció bajo ellas incluso cuando las fieles se marcharon. No había logrado dormir en toda la noche pero tampoco lo echaba en falta. Su cuerpo si se quejaba con pequeños dolores en algunos músculos, pero su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas. Jamás habría adivinado que bajo el vestuario rosa de Afrodita y sus mil peinados, había una cabecita. Pero lo que nunca olvidaría es que había mucho mas que eso, la diosa era una gran amiga, capaz de entenderla e incluso ayudarla y hacerla pensar.

Y en ese momento las palabras de la diosa habían logrado que su mente permaneciera toda la noche pensando únicamente en su bardo. Gabrielle, su voz, su sonrisa, su última conversación… No sabia cuantas lágrimas llegó a derramar durante la noche mientras los recuerdos la golpeaban una y otra vez, pero si sabía que cuando al fin dejó de hacerlo, algo dentro de ella había quedado mas tranquilo. Extrañaba a Gabrielle hasta consumirse, pero algo en su interior la impulsaba a permanecer de pie y luchar por encontrarla.

Retiró las mantas de su cabeza, abandono la cama con prisa y devoró su desayuno antes de salir a buscar a Afrodita. La diosa, como cada mañana la esperaba en uno de los salones de templo. Era pequeño e íntimo, pero con espacio de sobra para la silla de Afrodita y el diván que usaba Xena.

"Buenos días" sonrió la guerrera

"Hola" respondió la diosa sonriéndola también "¿Estás bien? Tienes mala cara"

"Si, estoy genial. Es solo que no dormí mucho" mintió tomando su sitio "Anoche terminé de contarte todo lo ocurrido" comentó directamente "¿Qué toca hoy entonces?"

"Entender un poco mejor todo" respondió Afrodita, comprobando que Xena aceptaba sus palabras sumisa "Al principio no entendía como pudiste aguantar tantas noches siendo tan solo una amante ocasional y sin mediar palabra sobre ello a la mañana siguiente"

"¿Y al final conseguiste encontrar explicación?" preguntó la guerrera con curiosidad

"Creo que sí, ¿por qué crees tu qué ocurría?"

"Porque no era capaz de afrontar mis dudas. Tenia miedo de saber que sentía ella respecto a nosotras y descubrir que solo yo había perdido la cabeza por ella" murmuró

"¿Seguro?" preguntó mirándola con gesto duro y voz seria. La guerrera la miró intrigada por el cambio de actitud y la presto especial atención "Xena, ¿cuántas veces utilizaste el sexo como un arma?" preguntó de golpe

"¿Qué?"

"Me has entendido bien. Cuantas personas cayeron en tus encantos, consiguiendo así manipularlos, manejar su voluntad o lograr que prácticamente te pertenecieran?"

"Demasiadas veces…" gruñó la guerrera, sin lograr ver cual sería el rumbo de la conversación.

"Alguna vez lograste aliados o colaboradores así, ¿verdad?"

"Sabes que sí, Afrodita. ¿a dónde quieres llegar?" preguntó molesta por el matiz que parecía tomar la conversación

"No sé como no lo vi antes… lo que pretendías con esas noches era manipular a la pequeña bardo"

"¡Afrodita!" gritó la guerrera enfurecida

"¡Temías que Gabrielle quisiera alejarse de tu lado y creíste que seduciéndola lo impedirías!" resumió Afrodita, igual de enfadada. No solo no se dejaba intimidar por la creciente furia de Xena, sino que parecía que le motivaba más aún "¡Gabrielle solo fue una conquista más de la antigua Xena! ¡Otra víctima de tus interesadas artimañas de seducción!" gritó por último, antes de ver como la guerrera se ponía en pie violentamente, casi volcando contra el suelo el diván. Xena alcanzó a la diosa y se colocó frente a ella. Doblándose y apoyando sus manos en cada reposabrazos, quedó a su altura.

"¡JAMÁS VUELVAS A DECIR ALGO ASÍ! ¡JAMÁS! ¡¿ME HAS ENTENDIDO?!" Su rostro estaba rojo de la rabia y su voz casi fuera de sí, pero lo más impactante eran las lágrimas que lloraba de pura frustración y dolor "¡Nunca utilicé a Gabrielle! ¡Nunca! Seré una cobarde, pero jamás la manipularía…" añadió con un grave y amenazante tono de voz, que no pareció importar lo mas mínimo a Afrodita.

"¡¿Y por qué tengo que creer que es cierto?!" respondió ella encarándola igual de firme y violenta

"¡Porque somos almas gemelas, es el amor de mi vida, Afrodita!" gritó completamente fuera de sí "Por eso sería incapaz de forzarla ni seducirla en contra de su deseo…" añadió muchísimo más calmada, apartándose de la diosa y volviendo al diván pensativa.

"Eso yo ya lo sabía…" sonrió Afrodita de medio lado "Pero necesitaba que también lo vieras tú…" le explicó tranquilamente

"¿Era una prueba?"

"Mas bien un truco, para que abrieras los ojos" añadió con una risita al final "¿Funcionó?"

"Fui una cobarde… ¡pero eso tiene solución! Nunca la seduje ni la manipule… ¡tan solo fui incapaz de confesar lo que sentíamos!" murmuró casi para si, completamente eufórica.

"Veo que si" añadió Afrodita sonriendo y dando palmaditas emocionada. La guerrera, a sus ojos, volvía a sonreír de felicidad y sin necesidad de usar sus poderes podía intuir a su corazón latiendo con fuerza.

"Tengo que encontrarla, necesito verla y hablar con ella" exclamó de repente, levantándose

"¿Q… qué?" titubeó Afrodita "Cálmate, no seas tan impulsiva, ¿no?" preguntó preocupada. Si Xena se marchaba, ella sabia que no encontraría a Gabrielle, pero no imaginaba como retenerla sin descubrirle todo su plan.

"¿A qué tengo que esperar ya? La única razón por la que me mantenía lejos de ella era porque nos hacíamos daño. Y ahora se que ya no será así, no lo permitiré" sonrió de oreja a oreja "Eres la mejor, Afrodita" exclamó abrazándola rápidamente, pero con fuerza, antes de marchar corriendo literalmente de la habitación

"¿Y ahora que hago?" se preguntó al diosa apoyando su cabeza sobre una mano.

* * *

Xena recorría los pasillos a la velocidad de una flecha. Procuraba no chocar ni con las estatuas ni al doblar las esquinas. Se dirigía a los establos y en pocos minutos ya había atravesado las salas principales del templo. Tan solo le separaban de su yegua el pasillo que daba a los dormitorios. Estaba ya muy cerca… pero detuvo su carrera de golpe. Frente a ella la puerta de un cuarto se abría lentamente, lo que le permitió detenerse a tiempo y no chocar por unos centímetros.

Rodeó la puerta despreocupadamente cuando algo la detuvo en seco otra vez. Sus ojos, atónitos, miraban a la mujer que sostenía el pomo y su boca fue incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. Sus piernas se convirtieron en gelatina y su corazón latió con fuerza contra sus oídos.

Frente a ella, completamente lívida pero tan bella como siempre, tenía a Gabrielle. La bardo permanecía en tensión y según podía ver, ni si quiera respiraba. Pero eso carecía de importancia. En ese momento era ella y estaba allí. Sonrió dulcemente, permitiendo que sus ojos se inundaran de felicidad:

"Hola Gabrielle…" murmuró casi sin voz. La bardo abrió aun más los ojos y recuperó la respiración cogiendo aceleradas bocanadas de aire. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, y con un gesto de puro terror se alejó de la puerta sin dejar de mirarla "Espera, por favor, ¿qué ocurre?" preguntó asustada intentando sujetar sus hombros, pero eso solo pareció empeorar la situación. El temblor aumentó y con una mueca de terror se apartó bruscamente de sus manos, sin dejar que la tocara. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, retirándose, antes de girarse y salir a la carrera velozmente "¡Gabrielle, GABRIELLE!"

Pero la bardo ya huía despavorida por el pasillo, llorando histérica. No se detuvo hasta que dejó atrás los dormitorios y se reclinó contra una pared apoyando la espalda. Su cuerpo resbaló hasta sentarse en el suelo y abrazó sus piernas contra el pecho. Apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar temblando. Cuando la luz de Afrodita la iluminó, ni se inmutó.

"Pequeña, ¿qué te pasa?" preguntó agachándose tras aparecerse "Ven aquí, ¿qué ocurre?" insistió abrazándola torpemente, rodeando los hombros encogidos con sus brazos. Pero no logró que respondiese.

Tan solo había conseguido que dejara de temblar, cuando una voz resonó en su cabeza. Xena estaba pronunciando su nombre a gritos. Volvió la mirada a la bardo y lo entendió todo "Tengo que irme, pequeña" murmuró depositando un suave beso sobre su pelo. De nuevo Xena chilló con fuerza, resonando en sus oídos. Cerró los ojos un segundo por el dolor, antes de forzar a Gabrielle a elevar el rostro, agarrando su barbilla con suavidad. La bardo la miro sin poder dejar de lloriquear "Espérame en la sala principal. Ahora te lo explicare todo, lo prometo" murmuró secando sus lágrimas con cariño, antes de desaparecer. Materializó su cuerpo en otra sala, esta vez la habitación de la guerrera. Apareció sentada en la cama, observando ante sí a Xena, que paseaba nerviosa de un lado a otro del cuarto. No tuvo que pronunciar palabra alguna, porque sabía que ella había percibido su llegada, ya que la guerrera había detenido su intención de gritar de nuevo a pleno pulmón y entonces solo resoplaba. Así que Afrodita se limitó a comprobar si la guerrera estaría furiosa, histérica o las dos.

"Afrodita, ¿qué narices está pasando en tu templo?" murmuró con tono grave y tranquilo, pero que provocó un escalofrío de terror en la diosa

"Te lo explicaré" respondió poniéndose en pie con tono intranquilo "Pero antes, piensa que así la tienes más cerca para encontrarla" sonrió torpemente de medio lado. Los pasos de Xena se detuvieron frente a Afrodita. La diosa comprobó entonces que sus ojos se habían iluminado con su respuesta y que se encontraban al borde de las lágrimas. Pero cuando contestó procuró eficazmente que su voz no sonara afectada:

"¿Es… es ella?"

"¡Claro!" respondió más tranquila por su reacción "¿Quién si no?"

"No lo sé. Llegue a pensar que tu templo me provocaba alucinaciones…" musitó "¿Por qué huyó de mi?" preguntó dejando que un brillo de miedo se colara en su mirada.

"Las dos os habéis alojado en el templo mientras descansabais. Pero todo ese tiempo habéis permanecido bajo un hechizo" confesó preocupada

"¡¿Un hechizo?! Tú… ¡¿qué nos hiciste?!" preguntó enfadada, mirándola duramente

"Durante estas semanas habéis sido invisibles la una a los ojos de la otra. Así pudisteis cruzaros por el templo o los jardines sin que descubrierais la situación"

"¡Afrodita!" rugió Xena

"¿Por qué no vuelves a sonreír feliz, mientras imaginas lo cerquita que está?" murmuró la diosa con una risita nerviosa, pero los ojos de Xena la recomendaron no bromear "Vale, Xena. Quería ayudaros a las dos y para eso tenía que conseguir que permanecierais aquí, pero sin que vosotras lo supierais" se excusó con gesto inocentón

"¿Y para ayudarnos decidiste que no nos pudiéramos ver?"

"No exactamente… vuestros ojos no os verían hasta que el corazón estuviese preparado para veros también" La guerrera bufó enrabietada, hasta que comprendió el significado de aquella confesión. Se calmó levemente y la miró insegura

"¿Significa que si yo la vi…?" preguntó dudosa

Afrodita asintió orgullosa "Exacto guerrera. Tu corazón esta listo para afrontar lo que sientes"

"¿Y por qué huyó de mí? ¿Por qué la asusté?" cuestionó completamente perdida

"La escritora aun no esta del todo preparada. Ha asumido lo ocurrido y esta locamente enamorada de cierta guerrera" sonrió dulcemente observando como Xena suspiraba tras haber contenido la respiración después de hacer su pregunta "Pero aun hay algunas cosas que debe superar" confirmó sin entrar en detalles "Creo que eso ocasionó un error en mi hechizo y provocó que mientras tu la veías sin problemas, para ella debiste ser algo similar a una aparición"

"Por eso se asustó…" comentó pensativa sin decidir si aquello era algo bueno o malo. Su bardo no había huido por ella, pero ¿qué tenía que superar?

"Xena, déjame volver con ella. Y tu dirígete a la sala principal para encontrarnos allí" propuso con urgencia. Pero la guerrera no pareció muy convencida "Confía en mi, Xena. Por favor" intentó de nuevo.

"Esta bien" gruñó marchándose de la habitación arrastrando los pies. En cuanto la figura de la guerrera abandonó el cuarto, reapareció en su templo, donde la temblorosa bardo esperaba sentada en un sillón, con los codos sobre sus rodillas y el rostro enterrado entre sus manos.

"¿Como estas, Gabby?" preguntó sentándose frente a ella. La bardo elevó el rostro sorprendida por su repentina aparición. Se secó temblorosa algunas lágrimas antes de contestar.

"Me estoy volviendo loca" tartamudeó "Tengo alucinaciones y Xena se me aparece. Era casi transparente y no podía escuchar bien su voz, pero era ella" siseó como si no creyera lo que estaba diciendo.

"Pequeña, quizás no fue una alucinación" contestó la diosa, observando que sus palabras la calmaron casi al instante. Dejó de temblar, pero miraba a la diosa sin saber que decir. Afrodita permaneció en silencio de nuevo limitándose solo a observar la reacción de su amiga. Gabrielle al fin sonrió tímidamente y con la alegría contenida en cada silaba, siseó:

"¿Ella está aquí?"

"Eso mismo preguntó ella" sonrió feliz, dirigiendo un rápido vistazo a la puerta del la habitación. Xena acababa de llegar y reclinada sobre la puerta, las observaba sonriendo con gesto encandilado. "Si, está en el templo" contestó confirmando su pregunta. La bardo en lugar de responder, se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, dispuesta a marcharse veloz de allí. Pero Afrodita detuvo su carrera elevando su mano y lanzándola de nuevo contra el sillón. La guerrera se movió molesta, fulminando a la diosa con una mirada de reproche por su acción, pero no intervino.

"¡Ey!" exclamó Gabrielle molesta y dolorida

"Gabrielle, ¿no has pensado que hay una razón para que no la vieras correctamente?"

"Si, que tu hiciste algún truco de magia…" gruñó de nuevo en su sitio

"De acuerdo. Pero Xena te vio sin dificultad, al cien por cien" explicó la diosa comprobando como solo con escuchar el nombre de la guerrera, el cuerpo de Gabrielle se tensó y comenzó a tamborilear los dedos. La bardo se moría de ganas por encontrar a Xena y poder verla, pero aguardaba mordiéndose el labio e intentando escucharla "Admito que estabais bajo un hechizo, de manera que tan solo os veríais cuando vuestros corazones estuvieran recuperados y listos" musitó intentando que Gabrielle se calmara, ya que lo mas duro aun no había llegado. "Y por lo que he visto, estáis casi liberadas del hechizo. Pero falta algo, Gabrielle" añadió mirándola.

"Es sobre mi, ¿verdad? Por eso aun no puedo verla…"

"Así es, pequeña. ¿confías en la guerrera?" preguntó sorprendiéndolas a las dos

"¡Claro que si! Le confiaría mi vida sin pensarlo, Afrodita" respondió Gabrielle, mientras Xena sonreía algo más tranquila

"Tu vida, si. ¿Pero qué hay de tu corazón? ¿Se lo confiarías con la misma seguridad?" preguntó suavemente. Frente a ella la bardo agachó la mirada y Afrodita, fijándose en la guerrera, observó que esta se estremecía preocupada.

"Yo…" murmuró la bardo, buscando palabras que no encontraba

"Temes que Xena quiera hacerte daño o que no le importe si sufres. Y tu a cambio eres capaz de vengarte, para no permitir que ella llegue a dañarte, ¿tengo razón?" cuestionó buscando la mirada de Gabrielle. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron pudo ver el dolor en cada lágrima a punto de derramarse y el daño en el verde oscurecido de sus ojos. La bardo estaba rota por todo aquello. Aunque era duro, supo que había encontrado la raíz del último problema.

"No me siento orgullosa…" gimió aguantando las lágrimas con una mueca "… pero tenía mucho miedo. Miedo a que me abandonara, miedo de perder incluso nuestras noches, miedo de que solo yo sintiera aquel increíble amor. No era capaz de afrontar esa posibilidad. Por eso jamás quise hablar de las noches, me engañaba intentando fingir que no me mataba por dentro o que no necesitaba gritar cuanto la amaba" siseó sin ser capaz de reprimir más las lágrimas llenas de sal y amargura. Su voz, completamente tomada por el llanto, sacó fuerzas para continuar hablando "Todo aquello me destrozaba. Por esa razón quise vengarme, buscando no ser la única que sufriera"

"¿Querías devolverle todo el dolor?" preguntó Afrodita con tono magnánimo, desconsolada por las lágrimas de su amiga. Entonces recapacitó y recordó a la otra oyente. Por el rabillo del ojo, observó que Xena ya no estaba reclinada contra la pared, sino que se mantenía de pie, con los puños cerrados con fuerza y debatiéndose duramente entre esperar o correr a consolar a su bardo. Imaginó su dolor y su impotencia, pero aun tendría que esperar, un poco más solamente. Con una firme mirada le suplicó paciencia.

"Si, eso era. Y fue lo más estúpido que jamás hice" respondió Gabrielle con rabia "Tan solo me dañé aun mas y lo que es peor, dañe a la mujer que amo" siseó amargamente. Sus ojos aun no eran capaces de ver a Xena, sino hubiese encontrado a una temblorosa mujer con el corazón golpeando salvajemente contra su pecho en cada latido "No logré nada, solo tristeza y alejarla de mi lado. Siento que cada una de esas noches mancharon un poco de mi alma, pero cuando cruce la línea y fui capaz de intentar provocarle una sola lágrima a Xena… entonces mi alma se ensució por completo" siseó.

"Gabrielle, si algo sé y si algo le enseñaste tu a Xena, es que el amor puede limpiar la más sucia de las almas" contestó sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con una tierna mirada. La bardo elevó el rostro tímidamente, con los ojos iluminados por un suave atisbo de esperanza

"¿Crees que Xena me ayudaría a conseguirlo?" murmuró casi sin voz. La diosa no respondió, tan solo giró su rostro hacia la puerta de la sala. Gabrielle siguió su mirada nerviosa, cuando divisó una sombra. Primero era apenas una figura, pero se convirtió rápidamente en el cuerpo de Xena, en sus movimientos y su sonrisa. Y cuando habló, acelerando el corazón de Gabrielle, reconoció su grave y dulce voz. Las lágrimas ya inundaban sus mejillas, sus pulmones habían dejado de respirar y todo su cuerpo tembló con pequeños escalofríos que se multiplicaron con las palabras de la guerrera:

"Es lo que más deseo… si tú me lo permites y confías en mi" Aquella dulce afirmación la devoró por dentro hasta su corazón, robándole un latido. Cualquier rastro de transparencia desapareció de la guerrera y Gabrielle distinguió sin dificultad lo más bonito que jamás había visto.

Con un salto inesperado y una desesperada carrera, los ojos de Gabrielle apenas tuvieron tiempo de derramar una lágrima, antes de abalanzarse sobre el cuerpo de Xena. La guerrera, con la más dulce de las sonrisas, esperaba el asalto con los brazos abiertos. Absorbió con fuerza la llegada de su bardo, abrazándola con tanta efusividad como permitió su tembloroso cuerpo. El calor de Gabrielle se deslizó suavemente por todo su cuerpo y el frió de las lágrimas, contra su hombro, mientras la mecía suavemente. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que de sus labios entreabiertos escapara un suave suspiro, convertido en un ligero lloriqueo de felicidad.

"Xena…" musitó casi sin voz, casi sin creer que fuera ella "Te he echado tanto de menos…" siseó con la voz ahogada por las lágrimas

"Y yo a ti" respondió suavemente la guerrera, dejando que sus sentidos se acostumbraran de nuevo a la dulcísima proximidad de la mujer "Pero ya ha pasado todo…" musitó contra el odio de Gabrielle, pero sin dejar claro si dirigía esas palabras a la bardo o a si misma "Te quiero tanto…" sonrió, aumentando la fuerza de su abrazo.

"Yo también te quiero…" gimió casi sin voz, separándose lentamente del abrazo de la guerrera, aprovechando su posición para admirar el rostro de Xena y recorrer cada curva de su imponente mandíbula y su barbilla, con sus dedos. Xena cerró los ojos suspirando agradecida por el toque de aquella mano "Mi amor…" siseó la voz de la bardo, reabriendo los ojos de la guerrera que mantenía una gran sonrisa, agradecida por el apelativo. "Te prometo que con Homero no ocurrió nada… solo dos besos tontos, te lo prometo" siseó avergonzada y casi sin poder mirarla.

"Tendré que matarle" bromeó elevando su rostro con una caricia, dejando que sus ojos le demostraran a Gabrielle el amor que sentía y como lo ocurrido en el pasado ya no importaba. Cuando la bardo encontró su mirada, rió entre lágrimas, sintiendo que un gran peso en su alma comenzaba a ser sustituido por oleadas de amor. En el mar de los ojos de Xena no quedaba rastro ni recuerdo de la venganza.

"No lo tendrás que hacer" musitó suavemente negando con la cabeza "Solo te amo a ti. Olvidémonos del resto del mundo" pidió

"Repítelo" susurró casi sin voz, mirándola con total adoración. La bardo se colocó de puntillas y con la mano acariciando dulcemente la nuca de la guerrera, electrizando su piel, se acercó a su oído y siseó:

"Te amo, mi princesa guerrera" cinco palabras que provocaron millones de sensaciones en Xena. Cuando Gabrielle se giró hacia su rostro, la encontró con los ojos cerrados y dos pequeñas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Se apresuró a borrarlas con dulces besos y mientras borraba el rastro de la primera, besando delicadamente su mejilla, la guerrera aprovechó la posición para devolverle el susurro.

"Yo también te amo, Gabrielle" acompañó sus palabras con sus brazos, que se estrecharon dulcemente alrededor de la bardo. Abrió los ojos y apoyó sus frentes entre si, mientras comenzaban a acunarse rodeadas por su abrazo.

"Chicas…" pronunció la voz de Afrodita, recordándoles que aun continuaba allí "No quiero interrumpir, pero…"

"Pues no lo hagas" bromeó Xena, mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de la bardo y esta tiraba de ella hacia la puerta de la sala, sacándolas de allí. La siguió sin vacilar, ni mirar atrás, donde una diosa sonreía con orgullo ante la escena que veía. Desapareció de allí, sabiendo que su ayuda ya no era necesaria.

Mientras tanto, en los pasillos del templo del amor, este se personificaba entre dos mujeres. Una guerrera detuvo el caminar de una bardo, parándose y tirando suavemente de la mano de su compañera, para atraerla hacia si. Sus movimientos eran vergonzosos y torpes, pero llenos de pasión y amor. La bardo se dejó atraer hacia la guerrera, provocando que sus cuerpos se acercaran con suavidad y sus rostros redujeron la distancia a uno o dos centímetros. Entre cavilaciones y dudas, la guerrera rogó los labios de su bardo humedeciendo suavemente su boca y lentamente ella aceptó su invitación. Y ya no hubo dudas, solo el más suave de los besos. El primer contacto llegó desgarradoramente lento, pero cuando se acariciaron entre si, acompañándolo con una suave presión, el tiempo desapareció. Las manos de Gabrielle atraparon el rostro de Xena, no queriendo detener nunca ese beso y la guerrera aceptó gustosa rodeando la cintura de la bardo, acariciando con sus dedos su espalda.

Se separaron un instante, perdiéndose entre sus ojos y las sensaciones que les provocaban. Sus respiraciones se aceleraron, como prueba de que aquello no era un sueño y los cálidos alientos se entremezclaron acompañados de dos emocionadas sonrisas. Sintieron entre ellas los sentimientos que las unían y aunque fuera un lazo indescriptible, era más poderoso que ninguno. Las embriagaba y recorría de pies a cabeza, concediéndolas un momento único solo por y para ellas.

Solo entonces se permitieron seguir con el beso y dejarse llevar mientras sus corazones se hacían con el control. La pasión se desbordó sin poder evitarlo y ambas sucumbieron devorándose con delicadeza pero fuerza, permitiendo que el beso tomara un matiz más seductor.

Aunque se habían besado mil veces antes, en las oscuras noches que ya quedaban tan solo en el recuerdo, disfrutaron de aquel beso como si fuese el primero. Cuando las piernas de Xena comenzaron a temblar de manera casi insostenible y el calor invadió las mejillas y el cuello de Gabrielle con un tono rojizo, se concedieron un instante. Se separaron con reticencia y la guerrera, sin apartar los ojos de los de su amante, saboreó sonriente sus labios. Y el sabor de ellos le dijo porque parecía su primer beso… porque sabía a amor. Contenía pasión, dulzura, anhelo, desenfreno, pero ante todo amor. Y mirándose entre sí, escucharon sus corazones, sintiéndose y dejándose llevar por la felicidad que las embargaba, comprendieron que desde entonces siempre sería así. Pasase lo que pasase.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
